She danced for his heart
by Hyp3zii.x
Summary: Gabriella is tired of being used a trampled on so she becomes the one thing Troy could never seem to resist a dancer
1. The audition

Disclamer: I do not own High school musical if i did i would be extremly wealthy and use my money to brain wash everyone into be Troyella fans XD

* * *

Gabriella's POV

Hi I'm Gabriella Montez you may know me as the sweet and shy Einsteinette that sang my way into a certain Lunk-head basketball boy's heart, that certain boy was Troy well not in this story. Well let me explain the real high school musical aftermarth.

After the glitz and glam of the 'Twinkle Towne' Musical Troy changed he wasn't the sweet guy who swept me off my feet like in all the fanfic's actually he was a jerk. He dropped me like…like, hmm what simile would fit here… okay got it, like a pair of Sharpay's designer jeans that had lost a sequin, perfect.

Anyway he's currently dating Rachael James the very pretty, very very naïve captain of the wildcat steppers, our dance team. He 's previously dated every other member of the wildcat steppers, typical aye, guys just don't know when they have a good thing, well excepet Chad, Zeke and Jason who Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi like goddess's.

Well anyway back to the story, I decided to try out for end of year dance show- spectrum (A-N: LOL this was actually the name of my school's dance show this year, It was great XD) if Troy likes dancers so much then he's going to love me.

What you guy's proberbly don't know is that I'm a dancer I been dancing since I was about three years so this will come easily to me, we are going to do a street dance piece, by we I mean me, Taylor and Sharpay, Kelsi is sort of our DJ were gonna win for sure. Anyway got to jet were auditioning next.

Bye XXX

* * *

Sorry it so short dont worry i'll make the next chaptar much longer it will also include a normal POV and Sharpay's POV. So please hover your mouth over that perwinkle button and submit a review thanks people peace


	2. The new Gabi and The Sleepover

AN: I would like to apologies for the very short chapter, they just seem much longer when you're writing them LOL, thanks to all the reviews

LizzieRokasGermain, zanessatogether: I know but don't worry he'll change and Troyella will be together

zanessahsmtroyella, xxxPrincessJojolaxxx: LOL just some average humor, trying to bring some smiles

volleyballgal, xXJust.Like.ThatXx, BrazilianPrincess, Corbin's My Man, writersblock142 : Your wish is my command

Moonlight-Melodii—x: Love You my Supah Kawaii Pnaii mwah ( XD )

* * *

Aanyway at the end of this chapter I will host a competition for the other members of the dance groups. Anyway I hope you will enjoy these chapter, lots of love

* * *

Sharpay's POV

OMG… we rocked oh sorry, It's me that Oh so fabulous fashionista Sharpay Evans. Yesterday was awesome we performed like rock stars it felt awesome anyway, simple dance routine whatever Gabi made the most complex and coolest dance ever. I really can't believe Troy can't see what a catch she is. Anyway we just finished our first official rehearsal it was super suckish (Quoted Nicole-Alexa Nicholas, love her she so awesome can't believe she has OMGD lol XD)

Flashback- In Third Person

Sharpay pranced into dance rehearsal two minutes late; she came to a sudden halt and raised her head to see a wide eye and snarling Hispanic hovering over her.

"Were have you been" stopping between each word to wipe the somewhat Tasmanian devil like drool cascading down her bronzed skin.

"I was spending time with Zeke," Sharpay replied backing away slowly "Why is it such a big deal anyway were only going to be practicing for a couple minutes"

She heavily regretted that comment when Gabriella barked back at her.

"A couple of minutes ha your very funny," sarcasm leaking from each lip "dancing is work, agonizing grueling work, so were gonna practice until to our feet bleed." The venom in her voice, increasing.

Sharpay's POV

I don't know why this is such a big thing to her it's all she cares about, If Troy really cared for her he wouldn't have dropped her, but as one of her best friends I will dedicate myself to her happiness no matter what. I kinder felt sorry for her after practice Taylor rushed off to Chad and I did the same to Zeke, don't get me wrong I asked her if she wanted to come; but brave old Gabi just refused with a meek "I need to get my solo routine perfect." But it she doesn't have a solo routine unless… gotta go guys gotta see a drama teacher about a solo routine bye.

* * *

Gabriella POV

I know what you're thinking I'm totally being evil but… I really care about Troy and hopeful this will make him see that he really cares for me to. I'm totally desperate I know. So as an apology I'm throwing a sleepover Dimensions 03 (Gabi's dance group name and also the name of one of the dance groups in our dance show) style. Oh gotta dash someone's at the door, it's probably the girls.

* * *

Third Person POV

Gabriella opens the door to see a red head, a blonde and a brunette. Gabriella slowly opened her mouth to deliver her most sincere apology. She was interrupted by a certain blond.

"Save It Spain," Sharpay's angered expressions suddenly lighting, "We forgive you."

Gabi smiled as Sharpay's arms began to widen clasp her into her warm embrace which Taylor and Kelsi soon joined with smiles stretching across their faces.

"Well you guys better get into your PJ's." A sneaky smile stretched across Sharpay's fast

"All ready have, BAM." She said as they shed there long overcoats exposing their nightwear (Clothes on profile.)

The night was followed by sugary snacks, karaoke, truth or dare-Sharpay style(Scary LOL), dance competition, scary movies and makeovers all in all the sleepover was a great success.

"Come guy's we gotta go to bed or we won't be able to perfume at Troy's birthday tomorrow".

Another day another adventure just the way the gang liked it.

* * *

Okay that wraps up the story, so now its competition time yah.

Whoever gets the answer right first will be sent a message saying they won and they will reply to the message with the name of the dance group. The second, third and fourth person will be members of the groupps: Please state your name.

Q: What does penny's mum say just before seaweed comes through the window and sings without love ?

Apart from this please send reviews I love them. (U)


End file.
